Sunlight and headlight glare is an annoying and oftentimes hazardous nuisance encountered by both drivers and passengers in automobiles and other vehicles. Such glare is particularly troublesome at dawn or dusk, when the sun is low in the sky. Severe glare is also often encountered when oncoming headlights reflect from a rain-soaked highway or when the midday sun's rays reflect from a cement or other reflective roadway.
Because the common automobile sun visor has not satisfactorily alleviated this problem, many vehicles have been provided with tinted windows. However, such windows tend to be extremely costly, either adding to the initial expense of the vehicle or being very expensive to install in a vehicle not otherwise equipped with tinted windows. Additionally, tinted windows are basically permanent fixtures and not all vehicle owners may desire this feature.